


Pseudopenance

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, infidget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gadget’s parents are just normie city wolves. Their sense of smell isn’t too much better than a human’s, so they’re none the wiser..





	1. Pseudopenance Ch.1

It was a new day since the resistance had come out victorious against Eggman’s army. Unfortunately the war left a large amount of casualties and collateral damage. The resistance now had a new mission - returning Mobius to its former glory. Several relief teams were formed for the cause, some to help clean up the debris, others to help provide food and shelter for the victims of the war.

Neither Infinite nor Eggman had been seen since their defeat, and everyone hoped it would stay that way.

One certain red wolf was hard at work, ridding the area of busted remnants of Eggman’s robots. Even after fighting alongside Sonic to defeat Infinite and Eggman, the young mobian still worked to help the resistance fix the damage caused by the war. Gadget had been working since early in the day, with it now being into the early evening hours.

A hand on his shoulder caught Gadget by surprise, and he turned around to see the friendly face of Amy.

“Gadget, we really appreciate you sticking around to join the relief crews! We need every helping hand we can get to fix the destruction Eggman caused.”

“I’m glad to help. The sooner we get the world back in working order the better. I want to continue going to school, and get a job sometime in the near future!”

Amy smiled empathetically and walked off to continue checking on the other restoration teams.

After checking the time, Gadget was satisfied with the work he put in for the day and decided to head home, with the promise that he’d finish clearing the area tomorrow. It had been over 8 months since he’d been able to see his parents and younger brother, so it was nice to finally be reunited with them after losing contact when his hometown had been decimated.

As the red wolf walked home in the moonlight, unbeknownst to him, a sinister presence watched him from afar, with its heterochromatic eyes locked onto their target. Under the cover of darkness, the figure moved in closer, until finally it struck, grabbing hold of Gadget in both arms.

“Wh-what the!?” Gadget immediately reached for the wispon he brought for emergencies, only for him to freeze up seeing an all too familiar cluster of red cubes surrounding both of them. His head turned to see who his assailant was, but heavy pressure applied to his carotid sinus had his vision fading. Both figures disappeared from the area along with the dim red hue, leaving no trace of either. A nearby mobian who had heard the red wolf’s exclamation peeked around the corner, and walked off upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary.  
_____________________________________________________

When Gadget came to, he found himself tied up on a chair. It was dark but he could just barely make out a few objects around him, recognizing them as furniture. Momentarily forgetting the last few seconds before he had passed out, he guessed he had been brought to someone’s home. His thoughts were cut short upon hearing a low chuckle and footsteps. Gadget quickly steeled himself for whoever was approaching him, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face - some kind of black furred canid mobian with dual colored irises, wearing a rather satisfied sneer across his face.

“Who are you, what’s going on, and what the hell do you want with me?” Gadget shouted in anger, wanting nothing more than to blast his kidnapper and leave him writhing on the floor. But that wasn’t going to happen, given his current predicament. The sneering canine’s expression grew even more smug.

“We are decently acquainted… I’m so hurt that you do not recognize me.” Except Gadget could tell that the heterochromatic mobian was anything but hurt. The bespectacled wolf scrunched his eyes in concentration, hoping to figure out who the other male was in hopes of it aiding in his escape. He had never seen anyone remotely similar before, and while he knew he was bad with remembering new faces, he never would have forgotten someone with mutated iris colouring.

“I have no idea who you are. You’ve obviously mistaken me for someone else! So let me go and I’ll forget about this, because I just want to go home.”

“Ah yes… you have your parents and a younger brother, do you not?” Gadget flinched at the creepy comment. Was this weird guy stalking him? How easy was it for him to have known who he lived with?

“If you’ve tied me up as a hostage for ransom, then you’re outta luck! We spent all of our savings on house renovations. You’re gonna have to wait until people actually have money before you rob them!” The black furred canine let out a low laugh, but did not budge. Gadget growled in annoyance.

“Come on. A few months ago I would have been scared of you, but I’m not completely spineless anymore. Just-” Gadget spluttered mid rant when he caught a glimpse of a very recognizable gem from beneath his captor’s large scarf. He stared wide-eyed as he belatedly recognized minor characteristics that should have served as warning signs, had he been more observant.

There was no way this was happening.

Gadget’s captor was none other than Infinite the Jackal. The monster that almost brought the world to ruin. Gadget’s shocked face was enough to send Infinite into a fit of maniacal laughter, the sound of which sent a chill through the captive wolf’s very core.

“The look on your face tells me you have figured it out. Are you not pleased to see me alive and well, Gadget?” Gadget’s fear flared up into an unbridled rage.

“Is that supposed to be a joke, you sick bastard!? Because of you, countless mobians were slaughtered - like hell anyone would be happy to see your mug again!”

With the flick of his wrist, Infinite used the power of the ruby to materialize several blades that now hovered around Gadget, ready to strike whenever the cruel Jackal willed it.

“I’d cease the display of bravado if I were you child, lest my hand slip and I end up with a new wolf skin rug.”

Gadget was smart enough to know Infinite wasn’t bluffing, so he had no choice but to comply. He resolved to keep a brave face.

“Excellent, now then I wonder what I should do with you first, _trembling child_...” he caressed Gadget’s cheek in a smug fashion. The wolf frowned at the strange tone.

Infinite took a moment to look over the wolf before smiling evilly and licking his lips. With another wave of his hand, the floating blades and the rope keeping Gadget tied up vanished. The jackal then grabbed Gadget and pinned him down onto the mattress near them. The poor bespectacled wolf immediately knew what Infinite wanted and struggled with all his strength, only to have both wrists restrained to the bed by a pair of cubes strung by raw power that Infinite had conjured up.

Infinite then took a moment to lick two of his fingers, before lifting Gadget’s legs and lining up his lubed fingers with the wolf’s tailhole. He pressed them in and Gadget hissed with displeasure. The jackal languidly slid them in and out, causing Gadget grunt in pain and another new, unknown feeling.

“Hahaha, you’ve never been touched like this have you little wolf? I’ve been looking forward to this. You are being oh so very obedient...”

“F-fuck… cut this out you douchebag!”

“As you wish.” Infinite complied, taking his fingers out. Gadget let out a sigh of relief only to immediately notice something significantly larger than Infinite’s fingers grind against his ass.

Before Gadget could protest, Infinite leaned down and forced him into a kiss, before thrusting his throbbing member into the wolf’s incredibly tight hole, causing him to moan into the jackal’s muzzle.

Infinite broke the kiss and whispered into the red canine’s ear. “You belong to me now, little wolf.” After he said that, Infinite held him tight and started to ram into Gadget’s ass.

The effect of Infinite’s intrusion was almost instant as the wicked jackal’s cock hammered away at Gadget’s prostate. Sending wave after wave of painful pleasure throughout his core, his own newly hard cock strained against Infinite’s body. Unable to fight the building pleasure, his tail hole constricted the invading appendage, only serving to spur Infinite on even further. His thrusts became harder and deeper, to the point where Gadget’s abdomen bulged out a bit.

“It appears I’m not the only one enjoying this, hmm? You’re absolutely loving me using you like this, hmm?” Infinite teased through pants and groans.

“S-shut up! Stop talking and keep going!” Gadget moaned out.

With that Infinite leaned down and sunk his teeth into Gadget’s neck, just barely missing his jugular and sending the wolf over the edge as he came hard, covering both the canine’s fronts with ropes of seed. As he came, his tight ass squeezed Infinite’s cock like a vice grip, causing Infinite to slam deep into Gadget one last time before flooding his insides with hot, thick cum.

Afterwards, he looked at his handiwork and started to chuckle. “Hahahaha, the little war hero reduced to a panting mess. My lusty wolf really couldn’t get enough of my cock, could he?” He leaned in and licked Gadget all over his body, loving the taste of the wolf and his seed.

Gadget lay there in delayed horror, unbelieving that he let Infinite do that to him. He felt like a cheap whore. Now that he wasn’t focusing entirely on the pleasure, he cringed at how much he ended up whining for it. He felt frozen and didn’t want to think about it anymore. Infinite was alive and still had the phantom ruby. Why has he been laying low instead of taking over the world again?

“C-can I go now… you got what you wanted…”

Infinite pulled the wolf’s curled up body to lay against his, and ran his fingers leisurely through red fur. Gadget shivered.

“Did you think I would let you leave so easily?” Gadget shrunk further into himself and kept silent.

“Mm-hm. No. I have been watching you since I lost my grasp on this feeble world, and I have decided that you are too good to fall into the hands of anyone else. You are mine now.” The red wolf’s hackles raised in alarm as his muscles tensed to pounce forward. Infinite sensed this and tightened the embrace.

“What are you even doing?! Is that ruby of yours too weak to take over the world now?!” The jackal only snorted.

“Would you believe me if I said I have other goals in mind? Haha…”

“If they’re just as terrible as your previous goal then I wouldn’t be surprised! What is wrong with you?!”

“Ah, I believe you are running your mouth too much - as much as I enjoy your voice, I must silence you for now. Sleep.” Infinite’s hands cupped Gadget’s face, and his vision was enveloped in red before he dropped limply onto the mattress.

_____________________________

When Gadget woke up, it was still dark, so he assumed it was still night. To his confusion, he had been toweled off and tucked into bed with his clothing placed on the nightstand. How weird of the jackal to do that… he searched the pile, unsurprisingly not finding his phone in the mix. He worried about how his family felt - he had been home at the same time for the last week, and without a text from him, they must be worrying. As he redressed and went to grab the doorknob, his hand instead bumped into an invisible force that gleamed red for a moment.

“Augh… of course he wouldn’t just leave me in an unsecured room. Okay, trying the window then…” The window turned out to also have a forcefield around it. Gadget cracked his knuckles in frustration. The only thing that would get him out of the room was a prototype ruby, and that was not going to appear out of thin air for him.

“INFINITE!!! Let me out now!” He hollered. A moment later, the summoned jackal was before him.

“You should still be sleeping, love.” Gadget fumed at the pet name.

“I’m not your ‘love’, you ass! You don’t even know me! You just threatened to kill me before… this!” In a split second, Infinite was behind Gadget with his arms wrapped around him, trapping him in an embrace. The wolf yelped in surprise.

“Give it time and you will be… I wanted swift compliance from you, but I will not treat you like that so long as you are obedient.”

“I’m not your pet either! Where is all this even coming from?!” Infinite didn’t answer and instead nipped at the other canine’s neck affectionately. That sent another small jolt of pleasure throughout Gadget’s body, causing the wolf to let out a small moan.

“Hahaha... I told you, my adorable little wolf. Soon you will be craving my touch. But for now, you must get some more rest - you’ll be needing it.”

Before Gadget knew it, all of his senses were once again hit with the ruby’s reality distorting powers.  
____________________________________________________

Further out into the city, an adult female red wolf was desperately trying to contact her son, only to have all of her calls unanswered and messages unread, adding to her worries with each time they went unanswered.

“Come on Gadget, answer your phone already... you’re always quick to pick up when one of us calls you.” She jumped a bit not noticing the hand on her arm. She turned to see a male dark cyan wolf around the same age as her, with a concerned look on his face.

“Giselle, you’re running yourself ragged. I’m worried too, but we’re going to do everything we can to make sure Gadget comes home. Now it’s late, but hopefully he’ll turn up soon. If he doesn’t show up by morning, we will call the police and file for a missing persons report.”

He put a supportive and loving arm around his wife. “Besides, I’m sure the city won’t let its hero stay missing.” He said, confident that they’ll find their son.

Giselle smiled and hugged her husband, before putting down the cell she was messing with for hours. “Thank you Gil, I needed that. I’m crushed though, our sweet cheeks finally came back to us after months of being away in the war… I just want him safe at home again. Gears looks up to him, and he’ll be distraught if Gadget isn’t back in the morning…”

“I’ll stay up a bit longer just in case.” Gil pecked her on the forehead and led her back to bed.


	2. Pseudopenance Ch.2

The next morning passed and to Gadget’s family’s dismay, he had not returned home nor answered their calls or texts. They lied to their younger son and said that his brother went in to work early, not wanting to worry him just yet. When Gears went to school, Gil and Giselle went out in search of their eldest pup. They eventually made their way to the last area that Gadget had mentioned he’d be cleaning up, and approached a pink hedgehog who was barking out orders through a megaphone.

“Hello, excuse me hun. Have you seen a red wolf around here recently? He wears a utility belt and glasses.”

The pink hedgehog’s face lit up in recognition. “You must be Gadget’s parents! He looks exactly like you both. My name is Amy!” Her face then dropped in confusion. “I saw him right before he left here yesterday - he said he would be back this morning. Is he sick?”

Both wolves’ stomachs dropped in fear. “He never came home last night, and hasn’t answered our calls or texts.” Gil grasped his wife’s hand as she began trembling. Amy’s eyes widened.

“I’ll call my friends. Hold on a moment.” She turned her communicator on. “Hey. Have any of you seen Gadget today?” She waited for a moment before multiple voices chimed in with a chorus of ‘no’s’. “Okay. Thanks guys.” She grimaced at the red wolf’s parents. “I’m so sorry. If you give me your contact info, I’ll call you if any of us hears from him.”

“Thank you for asking, Amy dear. We will be going to the police to file a report. Here is my number.” She scrawled on a piece of paper and handed it over before hastily leaving with her husband in tow.

______________

Infinite was gone for most of the day, much to Gadget’s relief. But he was still confined to the master bedroom, which luckily at least had a bathroom attached. Upon scanning the room, he noted that the maskless jackal had removed any objects that could be used as a weapon while he had been asleep. The canine fiddled with whatever objects that were still around, but eventually became bored and began howling in hopes that someone would hear. A moment later, a hand clamped around his muzzle and an annoyed baritone voice growled behind him.

“What the hell are you doing… when I remove my hand, do not continue doing that.” The hand removed itself and Gadget spun around to glare at the white maned mobian.

“Why are you still keeping me here?! What’s the point?!” Infinite smirked and lunged forward to snatch the wolf’s wrists in his hand, and slam them against the wall. Gadget yelped, and then moaned when a hot mouth was pressed against his jugular. For a moment he thought the defeated villain was about to tear into his throat, until he started nipping and sucking on it. The other hand moved toward the red wolf’s groin and began palming at it, causing the head of his cock to emerge from its pouch. When the jackal’s fingers became slick with precum, he subtly slid them forward and shoved them up inside Gadget’s ass. Gadget screamed and then let out more moans as they expertly angled to make his legs turn to jelly.

Infinite pulled them out and hoisted the wolf up, while moving him to hook the back of his knees over his shoulders. The jackal quickly aligned himself with Gadget’s twitching hole and slammed in, relishing in the loud cry that followed. He pistoned his hips at an impressive speed, reducing the red mobian into a panting shaking mess. Infinite leaned forward and sealed their lips together, drinking in all of the pleasured moans and mewls. He slid his tongue inside to entice the other’s appendage into action, and get a good taste of the red wolf.

Gadget suddenly found himself thrown onto the queen bed, and the long rod slammed back inside him in the same moment. The new position was perfect for hitting his prostate dead on. He desperately clung onto the black and white furred back as he guiltily relished in the jolts of pleasure. He lifted his ass a bit to take in more of the jackal’s cock, and immediately had lips descending back upon his for another tongue battle as the thrusting became faster and harder. He couldn’t take it anymore, and shot his seed onto both their stomachs as he mewled into Infinite’s mouth. The jackal groaned and slammed in as many times as he could, before finally pumping a thick load deep inside Gadget’s convulsing hole. The former world dominator held him tightly for a bit, soaking in their orgasms, before slowly pulling out of the abused hole and freeing the red mobian from his embrace.

“That’s the point.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to the confused canine’s forehead before leaving him to his own devices.

————————

The next day came and went. Infinite kept Gadget locked up in the secluded estate he restructured for himself, while he weaved through crowds of mobians during peak time at the farmer’s market. While he needed to acquire sustenance for his special guest, he also found that being in public was useful for keeping up with public affairs, as he currently had no other method.

“Did you hear? The guy who lives here that helped end the war went missing three days ago.”  
“Yeah. His family has been looking for him almost nonstop. Now even Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have started looking too.”  
“That’s so sad. Maybe he has PTSD and ran off or something.”

Infinite slipped away after the conversation changed directions; he’d gotten more information than he had expected to.

Back in the hideaway, Gadget had been pacing around the room he was trapped, several thoughts running through his mind: how could he get out, how long he’d be held captive, thinking about how worried his parents were, and most importantly why did he seem to put up a little less resistance each time Infinite used his body.

The distressed wolf pulled away from his self questioning, upon seeing the jackal appear from his trademark cluster of cubes. He had that sickeningly depraved grin plastered across his muzzle again, causing Gadget to whine a bit upon seeing it.

“This is a pleasant surprise - you don’t seem to be as apprehensive today.” He said as he sidled up next to Gadget. He snuck a firm grope of the ass he laid claim to days ago, eliciting a slight needy whimper from the poor wolf.

“Of course, I suppose this is a happy occasion for you, my precious wolf.” Infinite caressed his cheek tufts as he spoke. “How would you feel about going home to your family?”

Gadgets ears immediately flicked upon hearing that, and he shot Infinite an almost crazed look. For a second he thought he almost lost his mind, only to then inquire further.

“Let me go? You can’t expect me to believe you. You really think I would be dumb enough to fall for your bullshit?

“Hahahaha, there’s that fire I love so much! But my question was sincere - I do think it’s time we got out of this hovel.”

Gadget then gave the jackal a confused, almost dumbfounded expression. “W-wait, what do you mean we?”

Infinite gave a light chuckle as he continued to indulge the wolf. “Exactly what it sounds like love, you don’t get to leave and go back to your beloved family without me accompanying you.”

Upon hearing Infinite explain, Gadget quickly became enraged at the jackal and had to hold himself back from turning into an attack dog.

“Listen here you son of a bitch! I don’t know what sick game you’re playing, but there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go near my family! I’d rather spend the rest of my days locked up here, letting you have your way with me every day!”

Infinite smiled lustfully and licked his lips at that thought. “I’d be more than happy to indulge in that, my delicious little pup, but are you sure want to do that to your poor family? They’re probably at home right now crying a river, and drowning in a pool of their own despair. Would you really be okay with forsaking them?”

Infinite was able to hit the right buttons with his words, and Gadget stared down at his feet in guilt. He hated the idea of bringing this monster near his loved ones, but even more so missed his family so much to the point that it hurt. He was sure they missed him just as much. Tears started to run down his face before giving Infinite an answer.

“Okay fine, you win. I’ll do what you say, just don’t hurt my family. Cause if you do, I swear to chaos, I’ll kill you! I don’t care how much power you have or if I die trying!” Gadget growled, his voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

“You have nothing to worry about my dear little wolf, but if you dare deviate from our agreement, I’ll drop both the sun and the moon on Mobius this time. Make sure you have a believable story on hand when the time comes.” Infinite said while running a hand through Gadget’s fur.

Gadget gulped and nodded. At that Infinite scooped up Gadget bridal style, and before the red wolf knew it, he was finally out of that depressing estate he’d been imprisoned in for days. He had to shield his eyes because he hadn’t seen the sunlight in so long.

“Now then, why don’t you tell me where your home is?” Gadget’s eyes narrowed in contemplation.

“You’ve been stalking me! You already know where I live, you psychopath.” Infinite broke out into laughter.

“Hahaha… forgive me for wanting to grant you some formality. Indeed I do.” In an instant, they were surrounded by red cubes before they cleared away, revealing the front of Gadget’s home. He jumped out of the malicious jackal’s arms and ran for the door, but then slowed down when he realized that he would have essentially fabricate a backstory that put Infinite in a positive light. He hesitantly turned around to face him and his annoyingly arrogant smirk.

“What do I say your name is…?” He pricked his lip with a fang in agitation. Infinite’s smirk grew.

“My true name is Zero, so use that. Hahaha… I found you locked up inside a townhouse over at Red Gate Bridge - you had been kidnapped for the black market, but I heard your _helpless_ cries and freed you... that should be enough for now. Go on, love.” Gadget continued biting his lip, stressed about how the whole situation was going. _What a horribly untrue alibi._ He hesitantly knocked on the door, and reeled back as it was yanked open a few seconds later. A dark cyan wolf with similar frames stared in disbelief, before pulling Gadget into a crushing hug.

“Giselle! Gears! He’s back!” Thundering footsteps were heard as a miniature version of Gil alongside a female red wolf appeared, and joined the literal dogpile. They all howled before breaking apart. Giselle put her hands on her eldest’s shoulders as she cried.

“We were so scared. It feels like we relived the war again, sweet cheeks. Where were you?” She pinched his cheek tufts and he put his hands on her wrists affectionately. That was when she noticed a dark canine standing further behind.

Guilt was making the red wolf nauseous. “I’m so sorry, mom. I was kidnapped on the way home and taken to Red Gate Bridge… I think they were gonna sell me in the black market. But I’m okay now! The guy behind me is Zero. He heard me howling inside of wherever I was locked up and broke me out.” Gadget turned around and put what acting skills he had into pulling the cruel jackal’s hand into his own, and bringing him forward. “Zero, this is my mom, dad, and little bro Gears.” He pressed a claw into the jackal’s gloved palm out of spite. Infinite turned up his acting skills to the point where it looked appallingly convincing, even to Gadget. Before he could open his mouth though, Gears was in the jackal’s face. Gadget snickered at the uncharacteristic flustered expression that Infinite wore.

“Your eyes are cool! Are you wearing a color contact?!” Gil bopped his pup on the head. “Ow.” Infinite let out a light chuckle.

“It’s okay, I understand the curiosity - they’re natural though.” Giselle noticed that the two had not let each other’s hands go. She shot Gadget a questioning look, and he knew he would have to spit out the biggest pile of crap right away. He curled his toes in preparation.

“He’s my boyfriend. I fell for him during the time he spent getting me back home. I hope you will all accept him.” Giselle took both of their hands in hers and cried.  
“Oh of course we do, honey! We’d be terrible parents to even think anything otherwise. Let’s all go inside, I was about to make supper.” Gadget internally groaned at his mother's unguarded acceptance.

_Chaos damnit._


	3. Pseudopenance Ch.3

After a while the group sat down for dinner. Even though it had only been a few days, it felt like years since Gadget got to sit and eat with his family, even if a certain unwanted jackal was sitting uncomfortably close next to him. He stared nervously as Infinite chatted away with the other wolves at the table, as if he was a normal mobian and not a crazed villain.

“Zero, you beat all those guys who kidnapped my bro by yourself?” Gears asked Infinite enthusiastically, his tail wagging in excitement. “They must have been tough to catch him, he helped save the world from Eggman and that masked monster Infinite y’know! He even teamed up with Sonic the Hedgehog!”

Infinite chuckled to himself as Gears mentioned that “masked monster”, and thought back to all the damage he caused and the destruction he relished in. He snapped back to reality to answer the wolf pup. “Oh yes... I know all about Gadget’s exploits and his work alongside the fastest thing alive.” Infinite said smiling at Gears. “As for the kidnappers, they were a bit tough… but once I broke Gadget out, they didn’t stand a chance against us and it was over in seconds.” Infinite said, boasting over his fictional tale, which left Gears amazed at both his brother and the jackal.

“Indeed, your brother and I make quite the duo...” The jackal said as he snuck a gloved hand onto Gadget’s crotch, getting a surprised yelp out of the bespectacled wolf. Gadget had to play it off as nothing.

“Well Zero, we’re very fortunate our sweet Gadget has such a strong and caring boyfriend looking out for him!” Giselle said beaming sweetly at Infinite. For a moment, Infinite almost felt slightly bad for what he was doing, but that feeling passed quickly.

“So Zero, do you live near Red Gate Bridge, or do you live somewhere else with your family?” Gil asked wanting to know more about the man who saved his son. Infinite looked down at his plate, his expression grew solemn. He remembered his old squad, how they had all been wiped out by Shadow the Hedgehog.

“I… do not have a family. Not anymore, anyway. Nor do I have a home to return to.” Gadget noticed something about Infinite. There was genuine sadness coming from the jackal’s very core.

_Ugh… he’s a good actor._

“O-oh, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry Zero.” Gil said lowering his ears.

Infinite quickly shook himself out of his funk, and smiled. “Don’t be Gil, no one could have known, and it all when I was very young so I barely even remember my family. Besides, I have Gadget now, and I couldn’t be happier!” Infinite wrapped an arm around the wolf sitting next to him, causing Gadget to blush extremely hard. In a surprising turn of events, Gadget saw and felt his cock start to peek out of his pouch, which did not go unnoticed by Infinite, who gave the wolf a knowing smirk.

“You know if you want Zero, we’d be more than happy to let you stay with us! You did bring our darling pup back to us. We can’t thank you enough.” Giselle offered.

_Checkmate_, Infinite internally laughed as his plan was going off without a hitch. “Oh, well that’s very kind of you Giselle. I wouldn’t want to impose, what with you and Gil already taking care of two sons...” Infinite said feigning consideration.

“Hey don’t worry about any of that, we’d be honored to welcome you into our home!” Gil chimed in.

“Yeah come on you’re so cool, please stay Zero!” Gears begged, his tail rapidly swishing in the air.

Infinite pretended to think hard about his decision, knowing full well what his answer already was. Gadget sat there and bit his claws. “Well I suppose if you really want me to stay, then how can I refuse?”

Gears whooped in excitement while Gil and Giselle smiled.

Giselle clapped her hands together. “Alright boys, there is an apple pie made by yours truly in the freezer if anyone still has room!” Infinite smirked lecherously and Gadget shrunk into his seat while giving the jackal's shin a solid boot, in hopes of stopping whatever embarrassing thing he was going to say.

“I’m full, but thank you Giselle. I think Gadget will be pretty stuffed soon as well…”

Gil and Giselle gave the duo quizzical looks, while Gadget sat mortified and at the same time thanking his lucky stars Gears hadn’t been paying attention to the off-color comment, more focused on the incoming pie instead.

“Hmhmhm, my apologies - that was a poor attempt at humor on my part. I think I could use some rest after the journey Gadget and I had getting back.”

Both parents agreed that the boys must be exhausted. Giselle served her youngest pup and husband each a large helping of pie before getting up.

“Night big bro! Night Zero! See you in the morning!”

“Good night, son. I hope you sleep well here, Zero.”

They both bid their goodnights before being led away by Giselle. “Right this way, boys! I’m sure Gadgy would be happy to share his bed with you. I already put extra towels and toiletries in his bathroom.” Gadget cursed his mother for being too accepting of the evil jackal. Giselle turned and hugged both mobians, before releasing them and pinching onto both of her son’s cheek tufts.

“I’m so relieved you’re back, sweet cheeks. I’m sorry that you went through so much, and if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you. And thank you again, Zero. You’re a sweetheart.” Before Infinite could give his mother an obnoxious leer, Gadget kicked his leg.

“I am glad that he is safe at home now, and I’m thankful for your hospitality. Good night, Giselle.”

Both canines entered Gadget’s room and Infinite shut the door.

“You are a brat. Have you been trying to rile me up? You must really be looking forward to some punishment.” Infinite pressed the crimson mobian against the wall and pinned his wrists behind his back.

“H-hey! We are NOT doing anything under my parent’s roof, that’s disrespectful! Hands off!” Gadget squirmed against the iron grip.

Infinite tightened his grasp, causing the red wolf to wince. “I’m in control here. If you’d like to keep defying me, then I would be more than happy to make you scream - they would surely hear it all. You have a choice.”

Gadget’s lip trembled as tears streamed down his face. Infinite leaned over his shoulder and licked a trail away. “Don’t cry, love. This isn’t a bad thing. Your parents have accepted our relationship… do you think they expect us to keep our hands to ourselves? Hahahaha…” he pressed kisses to his neck as he gradually released Gadget’s wrists. The red wolf pressed his hands against the wall as Infinite’s roamed over his pelt.

Gadget’s body wouldn’t hold still as he quivered at the jackal’s touch. “Hahaha look at you, unable to control yourself once you feel my touch.”

Infinite snuck one of his fingers towards Gadget’s muzzle and slipped it into his mouth. The next thing Gadget knew, he was sucking on the jackal’s finger like his like his life depended on it, only for it to be pulled out. Now covered in the wolf’s spit, the finger lubricated Gadget’s tailhole.

Infinite gripped Gadget’s hips as he got ready to mount his wolf, and then thrust inside, sinking nearly to the hilt on the first go. Gadget gave a needy grunt as his ass tightened around the invading member.

“I don’t know how you manage it love, but you feel better every time I ravage this beautiful body of yours - or perhaps I should say 'this body of mine' now.”

Once that was said, Infinite pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, slowly getting into a rhythm. At this point Gadget couldn't deny himself, and started pushing himself backwards in time with Infinite’s thrusts.

Infinite smirked and wrapped his arms around the wolf’s torso and increased the speed of his thrusts, hammering at Gadget’s prostate.

As Gadget was fucked senseless, he was doing everything he could to keep from moaning too loud, not wanting his family to hear what was happening. Suddenly he felt an all too familiar sensation of fangs sinking into his flesh. That was all it took to send Gadget over the edge as he came, splattering his seed all over the wall in front of him, unable to stop himself from howling in unwanted pleasure. During Gadget’s orgasm, he clenched tightly around Infinite’s cock, causing the jackal to erupt inside him, blasting load after hot load inside the wolf’s guts.

A minute after the deed was done, Infinite carried Gadget to his bed, while still buried inside of him. The two canines were practically fused together as the jackal spooned the wolf. As they lay on the bed, Gadget felt Infinite lapping at the droplets of blood caused from recent biting, like a vampire - which wasn’t a bad analogy considering how drained Gadget felt.

There was a light knock at the door accompanied by Giselle’s voice calling out. “You boys alright in there? We heard a howl.”

_Shit, think of something fast!_ “Uh... I just stubbed my toe coming back from the can, but I’m all good now. Guess I’m still really groggy from today.”

Luckily Giselle bought the lie and went back to her room. Gadget let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into one of annoyance as he realized he was manipulated once again. He tried to pull free and get the still erect cock out of his rectum, but black furred arms held him in place.

“Infinite! They heard anyway you freaking barbarian! I gave in to you so let me go now.” Gadget hissed in humiliation. Infinite laughed.

“Who is Infinite? It was you that alerted your parents. I did not expect you to elicit such delightful howls… hahaha~”

Gadget groaned at Infinite’s mockery and was about to drift off to sleep, only for his eyes to shoot open as he felt the jackal start to move his hips back and forth.

_It’s gonna be a long night._

_____________

The next morning, Gadget woke up feeling like he had just run a marathon. He was sweaty and sticky all over with what was most likely his and Infinite’s fluids, the stuff dried and crusted in his fur and all over his bed. On top of that he felt like a hot air balloon as well, not at all surprising considering how much cum Infinite dumped into him.

What was surprising, and very worrying, was that his room was currently minus one sex crazed jackal. He heard a just barely socially acceptable laugh somewhere in the house, and knew he needed to be supervising whatever crap the jackal was spewing to his family. He rolled out of bed and stood up, then immediately felt hot wet regret rolling down his legs in rivulets. He hastily limped into the bathroom to clean himself up before bumbling into the kitchen. His father was the first to notice his entrance.

“Morning, Gadgy boy. Zero has made us a fine breakfast to start the week off! You snagged a keeper.” He smiled and patted the empty seat next to him. Gears and Giselle beamed at him with their faces full of food.

Gadget stood there slack-jawed, and had a moment of panic as he contemplated the possibility of it being laced with poison. What in chaos was the psychotic jackal planning?

Gears finished chewing the stores of food in his cheeks and began running his mouth. “Hey bro are you going back to work again? You should make sure Zee is with you in case those nasty black market guys come back for you! He’ll kick their butts straight into hell!”

Giselle’s eye ridges furrowed. “Gears. No more of that language from you.” Gears pouted.

“But you let Gadget get away with it now!”

Gil cut in to shut the argument down. “Gadget is an adult, he’s got 2 years on you. If you get into the habit of swearing now, you could get in trouble at school.” The small dark cyan wolf’s ears drooped, but then perked again as a plate of bacon was presented in front of him by a smirking jackal. Gadget reluctantly sat down, mindful of his tender derriere. Infinite’s eyelids lowered suggestively, and the red mobian stuck his nose in the air. A plate was put in front of him and he eyed it like it was about to combust.

“When did someone like you learn how to cook?” _You monster._

Infinite laughed blithely. “As I mentioned on our journey here, I had to fend for myself and take care of other jackals whom were dealt the same hand as I…” _You’d better start eating or your family will get suspicious._

“It’s just crazy how well adapted you are despite having such a hard life, Zero!” _Do you even know who you are, you maniac?_

Their verbal conversation was demure, but their eyes held a fiery brawl only they could understand. Gadget bit the bullet and began eating. Other than a raised eye ridge from the elder dark cyan wolf, nobody caught on to the subliminal conversation. Gadget hesitantly nipped at a piece of omelette, and to his dismay, the food tasted amazing.

“What time are you going to help out again, sweet cheeks?” Gadget paused just before he was about to shove a whole pancake into his mouth.

“Uh… soon I guess. Why?”

“Gearsie has a good point. Zero, do you have any plans?”

The corner of Infinite’s smile lifted into a half smirk. “I do not. I had already planned to accompany my crimson beauty in his work today.” Gadget stabbed his fork particularly hard into a sausage as his nostrils flared. Infinite glanced his way, and he repeated the motion a few more times while staring him in the eyes out of petty contempt. The female red wolf swooned.

“Oooh that is such a sweet nickname for him! I love it!”

At that point, Gadget looked down at his food. He felt a mixture of embarrassment from his parents and annoyance towards the jackal, and silently ate his breakfast while everyone else made conversation.

Despite the possibility of having to spend the rest of his days with Infinite, Gadget wouldn’t have minded it if Infinite cooked for the family again, seeing that as a silver lining.

Once he was done eating, Gadget was more than ready to get back to helping with the restoration efforts. He also needed some fresh air to clear his head. Before he could head out, a pair of smaller gloved paws wrapped around Gadget’s wrist.

“Gadget since you’re going out, could I walk with you and Zero until I get to school?”  
Gears asked, staring up at his brother with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“You sure you don’t wanna wait ‘til the bus gets here little bro?” Gadget questioned, hoping to dissuade Gears from tagging along, not wanting him anywhere near his so-called boyfriend.

“Aw come on Gadget I haven’t seen you in days, and I wanna talk to Zero some more too!” Gears whined pleadingly, lowering his ears and busting out the puppy dog eyes.

Infinite chimed in, showing that snide smile Gadget was becoming too familiar with.

“Your cute little brother simply wants to spend time with you… he must have been so upset when you were gone again. Imagine losing your sibling twice, and having no clue where he was or if he was even alive…” His expression molded into a perfect façade of compassion, but his eyes held a gleam that revealed his delight in others’ sadness. The red wolf scoffed in vexation, and hissed under his breath, _"you manipulative ass…_”, before addressing his glum younger brother.

“Sorry, Gears. I was being selfish. I’ll even drop by to walk you home after school!” Gears 'hurrah'ed, before picking up his pace to walk backwards and face the two older mobians. He chattered animatedly, asking silly questions about Infinite and teasing the red wolf for having ‘boy cooties’.


	4. Pseudopenance Ch.4

As the trio walked, Infinite decided it would be fun to mess with his favorite wolf some more. The jackal reached down and got a good handful of Gadget’s ass, eliciting an embarrassed gasp from the poor wolf. To the crimson mobian’s further embarrassment, Gears was getting a front row seat of everything.

“Hey Zero, what’s up with groping my bro’s butt? Aren’t you worried people could see?” Gears asked, understandably curious.

Infinite looked at Gadget for a second and smirked as the red wolf grimaced, before turning around to face the younger wolf. “Oh, it’s just something you do to someone you have your eyes on. When I was your age, I was able to score some quality tail. The trick is to be as forceful as possible, let them know how much you want them.” As Infinite said that, his gloved finger made contact with Gadget’s tail hole, nudging at the opening teasingly. The red wolf held his tail down and growled quietly.

Gadget felt like he had just hit an all time low. Not only was Infinite being a huge pervert outside in public, but even worse was the fact that Gears was also being manipulated into this next level depravity.

“See Gears, if you fancy someone, this is how you show it... isn’t that right, love?” Infinite asked, tracing a finger on the blushing wolf’s chest. The cautionary look he was given compelled him to play along. “Y-yeah, they’ll love it...” Gadget struggled to say in between panicked breaths.

Gears’ mind absorbed this information like a sponge and the dark cyan wolf nodded enthusiastically.

With that being done, Infinite stopped torturing Gadget. The three canids continued onto their destination, reaching the school soon after. Gadget and Infinite saw Gears off, and the duo headed for the current focus of restoration. The second his brother was out of hearing range, the crimson wolf shot an irritated look at the other canine.

“Gears is super impressionable! What in Chaos are you doing, you sicko?! You just poisoned his brain. Please don’t do that again…”

“Hahaha… you speak as if you think he’s never had an inappropriate thought cross his mind.”

“Well you don’t need to be putting any more in his head! Those were some disgusting things to say. I don’t know what you’re up to, but please don’t involve him.”

"Are you jealous? Don't worry your precious little heart, I made all of that up."

"I don't care, who says stuff like that to anyone at all?!"

Nothing more than a sly glance was cast in Gadget’s direction, as they had arrived at the set of buildings currently undergoing repair. The crimson mobian suddenly thought of something. He hissed at ‘Zero’. “Why can’t you just fix all of this with that stupid ruby?!”

Before the deranged jackal could respond, a red echidna was approaching them. He looked surprised and relieved. “Rookie!!! Holy moly am I glad to see you back! We were about to crack down and put off rebuilding to start a search party. Where in blazes were you?!” He eyeballed the white-striped canine behind Gadget with curiosity. Gadget internally sighed.

_Here we go again… boy do I ever love lying to my family and friends!_

“Ah… I was kidnapped and taken to Red Gate Bridge. It was really scary… but this _heroic_ jackal saved me and helped me get home. He doesn’t live around here so he’s staying with my family and I for the time being. Commander, Zero. Zero, Commander.” Knuckles’ eyes were wide as they darted between the two canines, before amicably slapping the jackal on the back and offering a handshake. It took Infinite a moment to wipe the astonishment off his features before he could extend his hand. Knuckles gave Gadget a noogie.

“Dude, that’s messed! Chaos, I hope those asshats are wiped off the face of Mobius! Are you alright?!”

“_Well, I didn’t mention that my kidnapper is also standing in as my saviour. By the way, Zero is actually Infinite HAHA sike! Please help me._” Was what he wanted to say.

“I’m good. Zero got to me before anything could happen. There’s a huge spike of criminal activity now, since it’s hard to get by for a lot of people who lost everything in the war.” Knuckles nodded solemnly.

“Very true, dude. I’m gonna call the others and let them know you’re back! You know the drill here, I’ll drop by and check up on you two later. Nice meeting you Z, you have our thanks for getting rookie boy back safe!”

As the echidna walked off to help another relief team, Infinite scoffed while looking around at the scene before him. He stared disdainfully at all the mobians he cared so little for. “Tch, Z… what an annoyingly casual nickname. Who does he think he is talking to?” He returned his attention to Gadget, before caressing the wolf’s cheek. “To answer your question love, it’s not that I can’t fix everything, but rather… hmm, why should I?”

Gadget shouldn’t have been shocked at Infinite’s callous response, but a chill shot through his body nonetheless.

“Holy shit, Gadget is that you?” The red wolf turned to see his best friends, Fuchsia and Corvin, running up and tackling him.

“Where were you? We were worried sick about your nerdy ass!” Fuchsia yelled, demanding an answer.

“Yeah, we were turning over every stone in Mobius to find you! The commander was getting mad because we kept bailing on him!” Corvin said while tousling Gadgets headfur with a gloved fist.

“Glad to see you too guys, I’ll tell you everything, but first could you two ease up on the hug? I’m being squeezed kinda hard here.”

The bird and cat loosened their hold on the wolf, giving him some breathing room.

“Okay, first I should start by introducing someone _special_.” The wolf gave a small sigh, knowing he was about to lie again in order to appease his captor. This was so exhausting. Stressing the stupid adjectives he’d been using to introduce Infinite with was the pettiest he could be without consequences. “Fuchsia, Corvin, this is Zero. He’s the reason I was able to make it back here without any trouble. Some group of criminals caught me off guard, and took me back to their hideout. They tied me up so I couldn’t escape by myself, but then Zero came along and helped bust me out, and together we kicked those crooks asses and bailed.”

Infinite put on his most charming smile and greeted both by raising a gloved hand haphazardly, feigning congeniality. “It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you.”

_Holy crap, he’s gorgeous!_ The cat and bird thought to themselves as they sized up the jackal in front of them. Fuchsia was blushing profusely, and Corvin looked jealous.

“Nice. Err I mean, nice to meet you too!” Corvin lightly backhanded the pink cat’s shoulder. He had already gotten over his awe, but Fuchsia was still too busy gawking to give him shit for it.

“So are you helping us rebuild stuff then?”

Infinite’s expression grew smug, and the avian didn’t know what to make of it. “I’ll be supervising this cute wolf… I am worried that he may overexert himself. Don’t mind us.” He flashed them a smile that bordered being sardonic, before whisking Gadget off.

The cat and bird looked at each other for a second, before Corvin finally spoke up.

“Fuchsia, do you think they’re-” the pink cat interrupted Corvin before he could finish.

“Damn right they are, our boy is finally getting some action! He’s such a prude. Gadget just needs some good dicking down.” Fuchsia said, grinning widely. “I’m so getting details on what he’s like in the sack later. That is one smoking hot dog.” Corvin sighed and shook his head at how crass the feline’s language always was.

__________________________

The two canines headed to an unattended pile of rubble and robot parts, and Gadget immediately rounded on the obnoxious jackal.

"Don't say weird things to my friends! You didn’t even give me a chance to talk to them!”

Infinite raised a brow ridge and stared down at the crimson canine.

"I have been keeping track of all the sass you give me. Would you care to hazard a guess why?"

Gadget shivered. He had a few guesses, and he immediately regretted asking. He didn't want to think about it. His hackles had been raised by the jackal's parting words to his friends, but he assumed a more temperate posture to avoid tacking on any more points against himself.

"Good boy."

The villain was making it really hard for him to keep his composure, _infinitely_ more so when he had the audacity to stroke his head fur alongside the degrading mock-praise.

“But I really love when you lip me off with such animosity...” The accompanying sultry look had Gadget backing up and turning towards the mess. He quickly got to work cleaning up ruins, and later moving on to helping out the construction workers. To his annoyance, Infinite didn’t lift a finger the whole day - he had opted to lounge nearby in the shadows instead. The red wolf didn’t know why he’d even bothered tagging along if he was going to be useless all day. Gadget didn’t bother taking breaks, because he knew they wouldn’t be relaxing with a psycho jackal breathing down his neck.

At some point, towards the end of his volunteered shift time, Infinite had approached him to remove the larger bits of dirt and debris from his fur.

“Why are you cleaning me up? I thought you didn’t care about any of this.”

“You are a different case - the sight of your sleek fur matted with particles is unacceptable.” before the crimson wolf could choose a carefully worded retort, he heard a loud growl reverberate from the dark jackal’s chest. Brow ridges scrunching together in confusion, Gadget turned around to see Infinite glaring daggers at a familiar looking red striped hedgehog, who was approaching them both. Shadow gave a small nod towards Gadget, before honing his blood red eyes onto the agitated canine.

“Who are you?”

Infinite stared speculatively, and deduced that the hedgehog was trouble - he was the only one that had seen his face before the war. He either had garbage memory, or was gauging the situation. He would need to drop the hostile act, as it would only make Shadow more suspicious.

“Call me Zero. Why are you asking?”

The striped hog tilted his head minutely, his expression never changing from its original perplexion. This rodent really did have sub-par memory, but he didn’t feel like dealing with his reaction in the event that he did remember.

“Were you in the resistance?”

“No… but I was always nearby.” Half-truths were going to have to do. Shadow continued to stare, and Infinite had half a mind to wave his hand obnoxiously in front of the hog’s eyes.

“I see. You seem familiar, and if the rookie knows you, then that makes sense.” Without so much as a goodbye, the black and red hedgehog was walking off towards a supply truck. With his mood soured, Infinite took a reluctant Gadget’s hand and dragged him into an alleyway, before warping them back to his parent’s house.

————————

Shadow was perched on a barstool in the shoddy apartment he shared with Rouge. The white bat observed her friend staring at nothing, and knew she had to intervene when he didn’t seem to be blinking enough to keep his eyes from drying out.

“What are you brooding about now?”

Said brooding being shifted his gaze to her, before checking his phone like nothing was out of the ordinary. She cocked a hip to the side and crossed her arms.

“That was over 2 minutes if you’re trying to go for a record, hun.”

Shadow sighed and put his phone down.

“Did you see that jackal the rookie was with today? Is he not strange to you?”

“What’s strange about him?”

“Just… that wolf went missing for days and is suddenly back with new company. I think he growled at me too..?” Shadow threw his arms up and snorted. “I don’t know why I even care.”

“Knuckie has taken a liking to him. He said that the jackal saved him from criminals in one of the cities we haven’t gotten around to cleaning up yet. Maybe they’re friends now? Or he’s sticking around to watch over the little wolf?”

“Knuckles has terrible judgement.”

The hedgehog checked his phone again, before getting up and leaving the apartment. Rouge rolled her eyes; he had obviously decided to do some sleuthing, and she knew his one-track mind would not be deterred.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Gadget’s house, said wolf was dropped unceremoniously onto his own bed. Infinite fixed him with an unreadable glower, and he was smart enough by now to refrain from picking a fight with the jackal. He wasn’t sure what was going on - all he knew was that Shadow’s appearance and interaction with the villain was what had caused the sudden departure and new unreadable expression.

The crimson canine hesitantly righted himself and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Uhm-”

“Down. Kneel.”

Gadget flinched at the short and unexpected commands. It took a moment for him to process them, and when he did, his muzzle burned indignantly. 

“What- why!”

“I will not ask again.”

Remembering the jackal’s comment on his ‘sass tally’, Gadget slowly shifted off the bed. He wasn’t bending to Infinite’s will, he was only protecting his family. He had to remind himself that he didn’t have the liberty of fighting for his pride in this situation. He folded his calves beneath his thighs, and held a guarded posture. The former villain’s scowl upturned into a subtle smirk which signified his intentions with the wolf.

Infinite approached the crimson canine and ran a gloved hand over the fur on his head. Gadget squinted his eyes in trepidation. The hand slid down the side of his face and towards his mouth, before two fingers pressed against his clamped lips. On instinct, he held them firmer together for a moment before acquiescing to the prodding digits. They slid in and out of his mouth, wetting his lips with his own saliva. A movement next to his face transfixed his attention, and he glanced over to see that the digit’s owner was quickly aroused by the action. The fingers removed themselves, and much sooner than Gadget could anticipate, the tip of Infinite’s large twitching member was pressed against his lips. He moaned in alarm as it slid into his mouth and down his throat in a single movement. The cruel jackal gripped the back of Gadget’s head to hold him still, before sliding his member out completely. Gadget gasped and coughed.

“Urk- can you at least warn me if you’re going to do that?!”

Infinite stared down at him with a lecherous grin.

“Here’s your warning then. Get ready.”

The red wolf’s throat was full of cock a second later, and his angered growls vibrated around the base of the girth.

As Infinite abused the red wolf’s muzzle, Gadget’s body had once again betrayed him as his own cock poked out of his sheath. The jackal was quick to notice and hum appreciatively.   
  
“Haha, you really can’t help but get excited can you? Already at half mast and I have hardly even touched you.” He gloated freely, knowing full well that Gadget couldn’t exactly answer him at the moment.   
  
The long-maned canine languidly moved his hips away and then forward again, relishing in the tight throat massaging his shaft. Against his captive’s muffled protests, he sunk as deeply as he could, until the tan lips were flush against Infinite’s groin. He let out a groan of pleasure as he began to set a pace.

The speed and depth of the thrusts increased quickly, and Gadget wasn’t even able to gag throughout the oral assault. He braced himself by placing his palms against the bedroom floor. Making uncomfortable yet slightly aroused whines was the only thing he was able to manage. There were very small windows of time where he could get any air, but luckily the cruel jackal was about to peak. Infinite let out a feral growl as he thrust all the way to the hilt one last time, and held the exhausted wolf’s head in place. Gadget’s throat was forced to constrict as the shaft pulsed loads of cum down into his stomach. 

Gadget’s bedroom door, which had been slightly ajar, creaked as a small dark cyan figure departed from his unexpected outpost. Infinite’s mouth twitched upward as he suppressed a laugh.

The jackal was exceptionally merciless towards his captive wolf, keeping his cock sheathed down the increasingly breathless wolf’s throat. After he was sure that every bit of fluid he had to offer had made it into the crimson canine’s stomach, he finally pulled his member free. Gadget collapsed in a fit of gasps and pants as his body recovered from the lack of oxygen. 

Infinite had left the room, but he didn’t even notice. A moment later, the villain returned and pressed a glass of cold water against Gadget’s parched lips. He froze and stared at it in astonishment.

“You did well… that was fantastic.”

Out of the two canines, only Infinite noticed the subtle swish of a red bushy tail at the praise.

______________

Much later than he’d have liked, a crimson striped hedgehog appeared in front of a house.

_ That two tailed kit is going to chew me out when he sees that I tapped into the resistance soldier’s personal files. _

It had proven harder than he’d thought it would be, and he figured it was due to Tails’ sometimes overly paranoid nature. Though, he didn’t blame him after everything he’d been through. He stuck his nose up to take a whiff of the air, and immediately caught wind of the scent of jackal. Specifically, the same one that had accompanied the puny red wolf earlier in the day. Zero’s scent had a specific signature to it that rang the alarm bells in his anxiousness. 

Pinpointing which window led to the scent, he chaos controlled inside. On the bed, two canines were bundled up together. More specifically, the wolf with glasses was curled up in a ball, and the jackal had him locked in an embrace from behind. The room reeked of hormones, shocking the biohog with a new piece of information. 

_ Awfully quick for them to already be copulating. Hormonal fools… _

A pinkish-red glow caught his peripheral, and he zeroed in on the source. Beneath the beige scarf that adorned the jackal’s chest was unmistakably something he never wanted to see again. The jackal’s eyes snapped open, and a heterochromatic gaze clashed against red irises. Acting without another thought, he lurched forward and grasped the jackal’s wrist as he chaos controlled. 

_ This isn’t at all what I expected to find when I arrived! _

He’d lost the element of surprise. Without a moment’s hesitation, the moment they were outside, Infinite had summoned cubes and was firing off beams that seemed to track his chaos energy. No matter where the biohog teleported, he was met with a concentration of destructive power. In an attempt to get out of the defense, he threw a barrage of spears the jackal’s way. It was enough to throw off his attack, but they were now both at a standstill. After a few huffs, Shadow ground out his words.

“Of all places. Why are you in Gadget’s house,  _ sleeping _ with him?!”

The jackal’s eyelids lowered viciously.

“I have an agenda, and it does not involve you… not yet, anyway.”

The dark hedgehog inadvertently stepped back at the malicious response.

“Well your  _ agenda _ is about to be compromised, you maniacal bastard. I hope you like null space, because the consequences of your actions are far more severe than any other on this planet. I will be alerting the resistance of your sorry existence.”

Infinite leaned back and began cackling.

“You think so? What do you think will happen to Gadget and his lovely family if you leave with those intentions?”

Shadow choked on his spit as the retort on his tongue died a swift death. 

_ I can’t call a bluff on someone like him, especially when I truly don’t have any idea what he’s up to. I’ll have to step back and bide my time. _

“Fine. You have my word that I will keep this from the others… but I won’t be dropping this.”

The covert villain shook his head and tsked condescendingly.

“Of course you wouldn’t. Don’t expect that you will get the upper hand later, though. Stupid rodent.”

Shadow grit his teeth before chaos controlling back to his shambly abode. He spent the night laying rigidly on his bed, with his gaze on an irregular piece of stucco in the ceiling. There was no sleeping after the revelations of that encounter hit him full on.


	6. Chapter 6

After Shadow had chaos controlled back to whence he came from, Infinite was presented with another dilemma: a very panicky pack of wolves. They filtered out of their house and surrounded the jackal with worried chattering. Lies flowed easily out of his mouth as he made up a cover story on the fly.

“Do not worry. I believe that one of the miscreants who’d originally kidnapped poor Gadget has found his location - perhaps it was mine they were tracking as well. I do not know how they found us, but rest assured, I will not let harm befall any of you. I’m certain that they will not try anything again.” 

He flashed them what would be perceived as an assuring smirk to the untrained eye, but Gadget recognized the implicit connotation behind it. He wasn’t sure who the psycho villain had really engaged in combat with, but he’d be damned if he didn’t get it out of him later on. The wolf looked on in thinly veiled disgust as his family fawned all over the wretched jackal. Of course they wouldn’t even think to ask him exactly what happened, and if Gadget were to do so, he’d risk invoking Infinite’s ire. He instead remained silent as his family’s consternation was eventually assuaged, and Infinite guided him back into the house with a hand on his lower back. When they were alone in his room, he immediately shot the darker canine with an interrogation.

“What happened, and who was that?!”

The jackal moved a hand under Gadget’s chin, and spent a few aggravating moments scratching it.

“It was Shadow. I’m sure you know what I will be expecting from you from now on, but just in case you wish to be deviant: watch that mouth of yours.”

Gadget growled, but ceased it immediately when one of Infinite’s sharp claws applied pressure to the underside of his chin.

“You think the bind you’ve already got me in wouldn’t be enough for me to play along with your deception?” More pressure was applied. “ _ I’m not gonna say anything! _ ”

Infinite ‘hmph’ed, either in acceptance of his word or just his general arrogance, and ushered the crimson canine back into bed. 

The next morning came quickly, and of course he could smell that Infinite was up early cooking breakfast.

_ Like the arse-kissing douche he is.  _

Gadget was in an overly sour mood for reasons he couldn’t pinpoint, other than remembering what his life was currently like the moment he woke up. It had slapped him in the face before he’d even become fully aware of the waking world. It felt way too early to be awake and he wasn’t overly hungry - especially when he had to eat Infinite’s cooking.  _ Even though it’s delicious… _

He reluctantly padded down to the kitchen, and sat down at his spot. Of course the jackal was spry and jovial as ever: the perfect image of a kind and concerned boyfriend that wanted nothing more than to win the favour of his mate’s family. He’d almost mustered enough willpower to get back up and leave the kitchen, when a pile of hot crêpes were waved beneath his nose as Infinite dramatically placed his plate down. He’d known that the wolf had been contemplating skipping breakfast. Gadget grumbled responses to the conversation when necessary, but was mostly silent as he ate while pretending to not be an angry wreck inside. He finished his food quicker as a result of his lack of contribution to their discussions, and announced that he was going to get ready for volunteer work. In reality, he just wanted alone time - it had been days since he’d had a moment to himself. 

When Gadget left the kitchen without giving anyone a chance to inquire further, Infinite smirked to himself. His family looked concerned.

“I wouldn’t worry - he simply had trouble sleeping after the scare we experienced last night. I know what needs to be done to lift his spirits. I will  _ comfort _ him once I’ve finished cleaning.”

Giselle stood up and approached him with a warm smile.

“Let me handle the cleaning - you’ve already cooked for us after all. It’s only fair! Thank you, Zero.”

Infinite made a creepy smile that the oblivious wolf family didn’t catch onto, before making his way to the wolf’s room. Upon entering Gadget’s room, he wasn’t surprised to see him curled up under the blankets. Waves of hormones radiated off the red canine, who growled at the sound of his door opening and closing.

“In my anger yesterday, I was quite greedy, wouldn’t you agree?”

Gadget rolled over and gave him a nonplussed look - he was never sure what the jackal was talking about, and he didn’t feel like translating the stupidly cryptic words. Infinite approached him, crawled into bed alongside the red wolf, and smothered him in an embrace. Gadget was immediately enveloped in warmth, and with the jackal being so fluffy, he didn’t have much protest in him. How easily and rather inappropriately his mood improved didn’t even cross his mind. 

Infinite snaked one arm into the space between Gadget’s neck and the bed, and his other over the crimson canine’s waist. Skilled fingers moved to and fro through the silky red fur, eliciting an almost imperceptible vibration from the chest beneath it. The fingers grew less innocent in their actions as they ruffled a path through the wolf’s pelt, towards his nether regions. Gadget’s hips jolted at the pressure applied to his pouch as he let out a surprised moan. Infinite teased the shaft out and began fondling it lightly, and the wolf’s tail flicked against the other’s chest from the pleasure that just wasn’t quite enough. Thoughtlessly, he grabbed the dark hand and pressed it more firmly around himself. Infinite murred in delight as he obliged - his wolf was being very cooperative. At the increased stimulation on his length, Gadget ground his rump wantonly against the groin pressed against him, as well as his neck. Infinite had begun nipping at it teasingly, and the light pinches to his nerves only served to make him feel more needy. 

The ministrations went on for a few more minutes before Gadget growled quietly. He could feel Infinite’s giant prick straining between his cheeks, so why wasn’t the stupid jackal just  _ putting it in him _ ?! Before he could go feral, he reached behind him and grasped the heated member, then directed it to his tail hole. He didn’t want any prepping at this point, he would take the pain and focus on being  _ filled  _ like he was supposed to have been by now. He nudged his rump further back and the tip breached his pucker. With his mouth agape, he sighed loudly. It was made clear that the villain had been purposely holding back to rile him up, when he dropped the act and slammed his hips forward. Gadget was impaled to the hilt, and just before he could howl, Infinite slapped a hand to his muzzle as he quickly set a rhythm.

“You really were feeling neglected, hmm? I’ll take care of you the way you want me to~”

Gadget would have liked to protest the phrasing, but a moment later the words were forgotten as painfully pleasurable fullness in his rump took their place. Infinite, knowing that Giselle would be popping in to check on them soon, didn’t waste any more time playing with his wolf’s senses. He rearranged their positions to have Gadget’s rear poised up in the air, and himself upright on his knees, pressed up against the red cheeks and still deep inside. He kept changing his angle of thrusting until the feeling of a spasm throughout the lithe body before him signified the end of his search. His thrusts became shallow as he focused more on hitting Gadget’s prostate too quickly for him to brace himself. The wolf latched his fangs into the dark forearm propped near his face as he let out high pitched whines with every thrust. When they both neared climax, the whines turned into little growls which the jackal thought was just too precious. One last squeaky whine escaped the crimson canine’s throat as he came, with Infinite following the moment he detected Gadget’s release. 

A knock on the door had both mobians freezing in their actions. The illusionist squished Gadget flat down onto the bed, and assumed a marginally more innocent position. He affirmed the female wolf’s request to come in, and she walked into the sight of Infinite perched atop Gadget’s rump, with his hands rubbing deep into her son’s shoulder blades.

“I see now! You were feeling sore from all the work you’ve done?”

Gadget was still reeling from the post-coital aftermath, and all he could do was lethargically nod.

“Zero, you really are a sweet man. I was worried for nothing!”

The crimson canine felt the other’s fur bristle in smug arrogance as she excused herself and shut his door.

“Please get out of me…”

Infinite ignored the worn out request, and continued massaging his back while still fully sheathed inside.

“Are you still grumpy, love?”

The wolf lay there unwilling to respond, because  _ he wasn’t _ ; he felt great but didn’t want to give the other any more satisfaction. His pseudo unimpressed expression was easy for the illusionist to see through anyway. 

* * *

After a quick cleanup, which Gadget refused to let the handsy jackal help with, they were off to the next restoration site. Just as Infinite had expected, the red-striped hedgehog was already there performing menial tasks. He froze in his tracks as the two canines approached their site. Gadget, having practiced schooling his facial expressions in the mirror before they left, beamed at him with his normal optimism. Infinite offered a sly smile that caused Shadow to snap the 4x4 in his hand like a toothpick. Mighty only glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, before continuing on with his wheelbarrow full of water bottles. He’d been delegated to water boy after being deemed too useless for any other task.

Throughout the day, Infinite would hover around Gadget as he’d previously done. This time he’d occasionally help him lift things that were obviously out of his league, if only to not arouse suspicion as a result of his unhelpfulness being noticed. Whenever he’d catch Shadow glancing in their direction, The illusionist wouldn’t hesitate to grab a handful of Gadget’s perky butt. It was a win-win for him; he got a nice feel, on top of the crimson wolf becoming flustered every time, with the icing on top being Shadow audibly growling and glaring chaos spears into his core. 

* * *

After Infinite had switched from grabbing the wolf’s ass to licking the shell of his ear, Shadow had just about had enough of the jackal’s mind games. He still couldn’t comprehend why Infinite had chosen that rookie of all people, or why Gadget wasn’t even trying to fight him off.

_ Right - he’s still got the ruby. That wolf probably has no agency of his own.  _

But if the ruby really was still just as powerful, why wouldn’t he have just begun wreaking havoc? It had to be a lot weaker for him to resort to this kind of petty manipulation.

_ Fuck it. What does this washed up bastard think he can do if we ambush him? He was probably bluffing. _

With a new resolve, the biohog approached the two canines, and specifically addressed Gadget. 

“You’re needed down the street in front of the convenience store. Sonic has asked for your help in breaking apart materials with your wispon.  _ Only _ yours.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gadget’s parents are just normie city wolves. Their sense of smell isn’t too much better than a human’s, so they’re none the wiser..


	7. Chapter 7

Infinite and Shadow locked eyes after the latter had finished his pointed request. The jackal offered a sly smile, erring on the side of innocent rather than devilish. The biohog hesitated for a moment.

_ Why is this piece of shit so cocky? _

The crimson wolf’s wide eyes flit between the two rigid mobians, unsure what to make of the negative energy radiating around them. The best course of action would be to feign complete ignorance - Gadget was pretty sure that Shadow already thought he was a complete dunce from the moment they’d first met anyway. He broke the heated stare-off with his usual cheerfulness.

“Alright, sounds good! Zee, I’ll come back when I’m done or you can come check up on us later.”

Shadow observed the wolf with uncertainty. Without Tails around, there was no way to tell for sure if Gadget was under an illusion, or if he was as stupid as his first impression had let on. He turned around to leave and the rookie followed suit, immediately beginning an annoying babble of small talk he didn’t care for. He decided to cut it off with an inappropriate insinuation.

“I’m surprised you’re not limping.”

Gadget squawked in surprise, before doing a piss-poor job of schooling himself.

“Heh heh… I uhh. Haven’t really been working as hard as I should be, so I’m not sore at all!”

He decided to drop it until they reached the blue idiot, and held himself back from remarking that he’d preferred the wolf back when he’d been too timid to initiate conversation. Once they made it to the area that Sonic was working on, the blue hedgehog was quick to take notice.

“Shad and Gadg! I don’t think I’ve ever seen the two of you together before. You here to lend a hand?”

“Get off the roof, faker.”

Sonic hopped down with a dramatic air and bowed, to which only Gadget humoured with an applause.

“At your servi-”

“This stupid wolf is under Infinite’s control right now.”

Dual choked noises came from the red and blue mobians, the latter being the first to recover.

“Shad, you’re as off your rocker as ever. That nut case is gonzo, it’s been months. Gadget, why is he on your case? Did ya get wood shavings on his swiss roll or something?”

He cackled at how funny he found himself to be, but his audience wasn’t laughing.

“The jackal that has been _ glued _ to his side _ is _ Infinite, and he’s no doubt the real reason why Gadget went missing for so long. Wolf, we’ll get you out of this; I’m sure there’s some consciousness in you still.”

If Gadget hadn’t prepared himself for this, he’d have been a panicked mess already. Infinite had been right, being so sure that Shadow wouldn’t keep his word.

“His name is Zero, he’s not Infinite! We were actually kind of joking about the coincidence in his name being the opposite of that masked loonie though, if that’s what has your suspicion.”

Shadow was rendered speechless. _ Where is that fox when you need him?! _Sonic looked thoroughly disappointed, which was hard to achieve in the first place.

“You can’t go full on attack mode towards any jackal you see, Shadow. There has already been enough criminal activity directed towards them ever since the war ended. Don’t contribute to that. There is more than enough general hatred going on already, on top of that.”

The red-striped hog growled at the chastising words. At the sound of disturbed rubble, all 3 mobians turned around to find the topic himself coming forward with a neutral expression.

“I will fucking _ prove it _ then.”

He teleported behind the long-maned mobian and yanked the large scarf up.

“Do you see now?! He wears this stupid thing to cover the phantom ruby!”

Sonic and Gadget’s expressions morphed into confusion and mild concern.

“Shadow… there’s nothing under there.”

“What?!”

He pivoted the jackal a full 180 degrees by his shoulders to see the- _ a plain black chest. _ Shadow returned his hard glare on the other two, and immediately took note of a barely visible fuchsian miasma around his blue counterpart.

_ Wait. _

The surroundings were glitching all around them.

_ “What the hell is going on here?!” _

Infinite’s guttural laugh had him flinching away in alarm. Beneath the scarf, a dampered glow was visible.

“How?!”

“You are in an alternate reality at the moment. I figure you can only see my power radiating from the blue rat due to your above average senses.”

“So now you’ve got Gadget _ and _ Sonic wrapped around your finger.”

“You are fooling yourself, and you know it. My wolf is very much unaffected by my powers. You alone can clearly see whether someone is under my influence.”

The biohog shivered at the notion that Infinite _ truly _ considered the rookie as his property, and personal chew toy. He could smell the waves of anxiety and sweat radiating off Gadget’s core, but he was otherwise completely untouched by the phantom ruby’s power. The false reality shattered, leaving only Shadow in a state of confusion and panic. Sonic, now effectively under an illusion, continued the conversation as if everything was normal.

“Hey, I didn’t know you’d had so many unresolved feelings about Infinite, but I understand. Are you feeling alright, dude? You’re more than welcome to go home and get some R&R. This guy is chill, and has been super nice helping Gadget and us out. You have nothing to worry about.”

That was it. He was completely out-maneuvered. He was indeed the fool for thinking so little of Infinite’s intelligence. Fists shaking with suppressed rage, he chaos controlled out of the area, with the undercover jackal silently preening for his success.

* * *

At home, Shadow sunk into the couch and composed a text to Rouge, before deleting it and throwing his phone into the loveseat with a growl. It was smarter to overestimate Infinite and assume he was still multiple steps ahead of him. After a few hours of brooding on the couch, he abruptly stood up and beelined for the shower. Drenching himself with cold water for a solid 10 minutes, he could have sworn he was giving off steam from how heated Infinite had gotten him. When he turned the water off, a sobering thought hit him.

_ Gadget’s family. _

Giving himself a half-ass towel dry, he teleported to the canine’s house and unceremoniously banged his fist on the door. Only afterward did he take notice of their perfectly functioning doorbell. A minute went by and while he could hear footpads shuffling around inside, no one had answered the door. His anxiety began shooting through the roof, and it peaked when the door flung open and a wispon was pointed in his face by a tall dark cyan wolf. Shadow stopped his reflexes from sending a spear into the other in the nick of time, while they sized each other up. Finally, the weapon was lowered and the wolf took on a friendlier stance.

“I’m sorry for the rude greeting. My name is Gil. I’m not mistaken for assuming that you’re Shadow the Hedgehog, right?”

He was at a loss for words. Now that he was there, he wasn’t sure how to conduct himself or what excuse to make up for his appearance.

“Ah… you are correct. And no, that’s fine; I understand your wariness.”

A very awkward pause ensued, wherein Shadow realized that the wolf assumed he had more to say. Which he absolutely did.

_ Get yourself together. _

“I’ve caught wind of dangerous activity around your area, and that your family has been targeted specifically. I wanted to personally drop in and ensure that you were all safe.”

Gil lit up and enthusiastically stepped aside to let him in, which Shadow had not been mentally prepared for.

“My whole pack is here, including our eldest pup’s mate! Please join us for dinner.”

_ Damn it. I didn’t come here to eat dinner, I came to chec- wait. _

“Did you just say that Gadget has a mate?”

“Well, a boyfriend. I’m a bit traditional, but I suppose they technically aren’t mated yet.”

Shadow almost scoffed at the false notion.

_ Chaos, does he really think his fucking son hasn’t let that maniacal bastard rail him like the whore he is already? What’s wrong with his sense of smell? Typical city dwellers. Stupidity must be a genetic trait in their family. _

He realized he didn’t have much of a choice, and that holy shit did this mean he was going to be at a dinner table with _ Infinite _? When he made to follow suit, Gil turned tail, giving him the opportunity to scowl at the situation he’d dragged himself into. To his shock and mild horror, it was none other than the jackal himself slaving away in the kitchen. The red-striped hog failed to hold in his snort, causing Infinite to whip around in surprise. The various scents coming from the searing steaks, vegetables and potatoes he was preparing had masked Shadow’s own. He was even wearing what the hedgehog assumed was Gil’s obnoxious apron, probably given to him on father’s day, with “Hot stuff comin’ through” and a steaming plate of food as its design. He couldn’t help the wheeze that escaped his lungs, even at the expense of sounding like a dying old man. 

Even though Infinite kept making a fool out of him, he could at least make an embarrassment out of the jackal in front of the wolves, just subtle enough that it wouldn’t put them in any danger.

_ I can tell that you’re more hyper fixated on Gadget than you let on, Infinite. This just confirms it, and your hormones tell a story that you yourself aren’t willing to. I’m not worried about these oblivious wolves anymore. _

* * *

Who did this lab rat think he was, barging in on his property like this? Did he really not learn his lesson after being bested twice in a row? Before he could arouse suspicion with an impulsive taunt towards their _ guest _, Gil spoke up to introduce the two.

“Zero, I hope you don’t mind but I’ve invited Shadow the Hedgehog to join us this evening. Good thing I bought a pack of 6 steaks! He came here to check in with us. Giselle, how lucky are we? I think we’ll be more than safe knowing these two powerhouses are so concerned for our wellbeing!”

Gadget wanted to screech in terror. These two _ powerhouses _ were the sole reason why his family was in any danger in the first place! Not that Shadow was the danger, but the rookie thought he was being reckless sticking his nose into Infinite’s business and underestimating him so badly. He slunk down into his seat and pretended to disappear as the atmosphere grew thick with tension. To his surprise, Shadow took the seat next to him - the one that Infinite usually took - and spoke to him like he wasn’t an idiot for the first time in his life.

“After what happened when you were kidnapped, I figured I’d check in with you. Whoever did it is a pretty disgusting and depraved monster, wouldn’t you agree?”

_ Shadow what are you doing. Why are you so hell-bent on causing trouble for me, just let me figure out how to handle the guy! _

“Er… yeah. But luckily I met Zero! He’s been keeping us all safe.”

Shadow's lip quirked in amusement. It only served to further unsettle the crimson wolf. Gears, who was usually chatty and nosy, kept quiet in awe of being in the same room as someone as infamous as Shadow.

“Yes, of course. Let’s hope he can keep that up. Could you imagine if Infinite was still prowling around out there like the trash he is?”

Everyone sat down as the jackal painstakingly set the prepared dishes on the table, breathing heavily to keep his temper in check. The black hedgehog smirked at his ire.

_ Oh how the tables have turned. Does this make me immature? Certainly. I can at least admit that in my head. _

Gil joined in with his own input.

“That is a terrifying thought. I’d like to think that if he's caught out there, the resistance would deal with him accordingly. From what we were told, the sorry man lost and took off with his tail between his legs, so I'm not overly worried!”

Hands almost imperceptibly shaking, Infinite crushed a potato with his fork.

_ Damn you, cursed hedgehog. Get out of my territory. I will make you pay for this libel. _

The jackal flinched when Shadow addressed him directly.

“Zero, you should try using thyme in your spice blend next time. It adds more zest. Just a little pointer, as you seem like a beginner.” 

The fork in his hand bent at a 45 degree angle. Gadget slumped further into his seat and internally cried for the loss of sleep he was sure to experience in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow really seems to hate Gadget
> 
> But it's mostly a ruse considering he went through the hassle of checking in on him and his family.
> 
> Do not give pointers to Infinite’s cooking, that actually hurts his ego smh Shadow went right for the jugular


End file.
